Memories
by Yami Rasui
Summary: A sequel to Make a Deal with God. Toshirou looks through a photo album to remember Ichigo on the anniversary of his death. Rated T for safety. Part 2 of my Within Temptation Series.


Memories

By: Yami Rasui

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Tite Kubo. I'm just messing around with them for pure fun. The song is property of the band Within Temptation and is in now way mine. No money is made from this fic. Now on with the story!

Story  
_**Song Lyrics**_

* * *

_**Memories, Memories, Memories**_

Toshirou sat at his desk with his photo album looking at the pictures of him and Ichigo that had been taken over the years. Most of them had been taken by Rangiku. It had been three years since Ichigo had died and Toshirou always looked through the photo album on the anniversary of Ichigo's death. It helped him to feel just a little better. A shadow of his former smile was across his face as he studied each picture. He stopped at one picture and gently touched it. The picture had been taken four summers previous. Ichigo had dragged him to the beach despite Toshirou's protests. During their time there Ichigo had dragged Toshirou into the water and kissed him to silence his protests. Rangiku had snapped the photo at the most opportune moment, catching the moment forever. He'd been embarrassed by the picture at first but now it was one of his favorites. Reminding him of what they had had.

_**In this world you tried**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind**_

_**There's no other way**_

_**I prayed to the gods let him stay**_

_**The memories ease the pain inside**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments imagine you'd be here **_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears**_

He flipped to another page and shook his head. The next page was of their first Christmas together. Upon discovering snow outside Ichigo had dragged Toshirou out to play in it. The pictures in question had been taken by Orihime and Uryu. In one picture Ichigo had just tackled him into the snow for a wrestling match which he was happy to say that he'd won hands down. Ichigo had ended up with Toshirou straddling him which was in another picture, though Ichigo's hands were on his hips and he looked quite happy to have Toshirou there. Later they'd curled up together wrapped in a blanket. He looked at the picture of them together sharing a cup of hot chocolate. He could remember sitting in Ichigo's lap and Ichigo holding him, occasionally stealing sips of his hot chocolate.

_**Made me promise I'd try**_

_**To find my way back in this life**_

_**I hope there is a way**_

_**To give me a sign of you're okay**_

_**Reminds me again it's worth it all**_

_**So I can go on**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears**_

Toshirou sighed as he finished looking through the pictures and shut the photo album. "Looking through it again? You should move on Captain," Matsumoto said. Toshirou looked up at her. "I do not believe that I asked you for your opinion on the matter Rangiku," Toshirou said. He stood up and left his office, leaving his vice Captain behind.

_**Together in all these memories**_

_**I see your smile**_

_**All the memories I hold dear**_

_**Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears**_

Toshirou sat next to Ichigo's grave. "Rangiku says that I should move on. But, I don't know how. Everything, all of my memories of you are precious. It's hard to let go of them," Toshirou said. He sighed as he leaned back against the headstone, suddenly feeling as if Ichigo was right next to him, holding him again.

_**All of my memories**_

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please read and review_, _flames will be given to my rabid cat demon muse which he will use to roast barbie dolls over an open spit to send as gifts for Christmas. As I'd rather not have the smell of melting plastic pleas no flames._  
_


End file.
